


4th of July Weekend

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4th of July fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4th of July Weekend

Clint, Phil and Daisy were driving towards the top of the hill.

They were going to see the 4th of July fireworks from there.

It was a relatively cool night so they all were in jackets.

Phil had also bought along some hot chocolate.

Clint stopped the car at a good place.

They all huddled together as the fireworks started. 

They shared the hot chocolate as they watched.

Daisy liked all the colours.

They stayed out pretty late after the fireworks to stargaze.

The sky was very clear.


End file.
